


An Air of Early April

by TiamatsChild



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Episode Tag, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-07
Updated: 2012-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-29 02:18:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/314757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiamatsChild/pseuds/TiamatsChild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sinclair comes to see Lyta, after the mess with Kosh’s assassin is over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Air of Early April

Sinclair comes to see her, after the mess with Kosh’s assassin is all over, and they sit together at a table, talking. He tells her about his childhood on Mars, and she mentions her internship there, and they trade tales of how beautiful the sunsets are there, like nowhere else in the universe, with the land pouring out before you, red and still...

She can tell he misses it. She doesn't know what to say, because the places of her childhood mean little to her. There is only the feeling of safety and comfort that she misses now -

But she does not wish to speak of that. Even if... There's Kosh, of course, and she can feel the memory of him, warm and comforting and strange behind her eyes. "When I was young," she says, "There was an apple tree in the courtyard..."

And it's strange, but she can see the tree the way it looked to her when she was a girl, proof of how abundant and beautiful the world was, proof of how much she was loved, how much cared for, and it is as if - although this is strange and far from the whole truth of it - a lover brushes back her hair and whispers in her ear, gentle and low: And see, you were right. More than that, of course, but Kosh - his presence is not quite only a memory after all. She smiles, the warmth of it spreading up and out. Dizzy and giddy, she ducks her chin just a bit and feels her eyes half shut with pleasure.

Sinclair grins at her. “Good memories?”

She laughs and speaks before she thinks. “Good _present_!”

Dazzling. He’s absolutely dazzling when he really, truly smiles, not just grins or twists his mouth in wry remembrance, and if her mind and her heart were not so full of Kosh she might be in real danger of losing them both to him, but as it stands she merely finds herself obliged to smile back just as openly.

“Good,” is all he says.


End file.
